


Magic at Dawn

by kuningatarmirka



Series: Family Bonding [4]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Magic, Vermish baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuningatarmirka/pseuds/kuningatarmirka
Summary: Vera and Hamish's baby is magical - literally.It's not something you find in the parenting manuals.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Family Bonding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024146
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Magic at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm still not finished with my other story, but I needed to write some fluff after all the angst I've read lately, and I've had this idea in my head for a while now. This is probably going to be a collection of one shots that I write when inspiration strikes.
> 
> And yes, it's a continuation to my Family Bonding universe, but can be read without reading the other parts.

“What am I doing wrong?” Hamish asked his daughter as he held a spoon in front of her mouth. The baby tried to get as far away from it as possible as she whined, slapping her hand against the table a couple of times.

“Nothing,” Vera answered from the kitchen. “It’s just one of those days.”

He was trying to feed her some mashed bananas, but the 7-month-old had suddenly stopped opening her mouth.

“You like this,” he told the squirming baby. “It’s yummy.”

Dawn looked up at him and then at the spoon, seemingly considering if she should believe him or not. Finally, she opened her mouth and accepted the spoonful.

“There you go,” Hamish smiled at her, but his smile dropped quickly when he saw her spit out the food right away. He didn’t react fast enough, and it gave the baby time to raise her hand to her mouth and start smearing the mush all over her cheeks with another whimper.

“And now it’s on her face,” Vera shook her head as she walked over to the duo. She picked Dawn up, trying to avoid touching her face, and placed the baby on her hip.

Immediately her daughter started to babble. “Mamama.”

Hamish cringed at the mess. “Sorry.”

Vera chuckled lightly. “It’s fine. I’ll go wash her if you deal with the dishes.”

He nodded and began cleaning the table of their and Dawn’s dinner, listening to Vera explain their baby how food was supposed to be eaten and not worn as they made their way to the bathroom.

Hamish busied himself in the kitchen, filling the dishwasher and turning it on, all the while humming a random tune. This domestic life wasn’t something he had imagined for himself, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Vera and Dawn were everything to him.

The other Knights sometimes teased him about his domestic dad life, but then he'd bring Dawn to them and watch them fall in love her all over again, forgetting why they were teasing him in the first place.

She had that effect on people.

Once the kitchen was spotless, Hamish headed to the nursery where he could already hear his girls laughing. He arrived at the door and watched as Vera had the half-naked baby in her arms and was dancing around the room, making her giggle loudly.

He leaned on the door frame with a big grin on his face, chuckling silently at their antics. When Vera turned again in her dance, Dawn spotted Hamish and squealed excitedly, making grabby hands in his direction.

Vera looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Is daddy spying on us?” she whispered in Dawn’s ear, but the baby was more focused on reaching him.

Hamish shook his head and pushed himself off the door, walking over to the girls and taking the baby from Vera. She was only wearing a diaper and Vera had clearly been in the process of changing her into her pajamas.

“My dancing queens,” he grinned and kissed his daughter’s head. Vera rolled her eyes at his comment, still too embarrassed to be seen dancing, but he could see a small blush rise on her cheeks as she tried to suppress her smile.

“Why are you naked, baby girl?” Hamish asked Dawn, bouncing her up and down in his arms.

“Because someone refused to be put into her pajamas,” Vera explained, this time looking annoyed. “She should be in bed soon, but she seems to have a bit of a temper today.”

Hamish frowned. Dawn was usually a very happy baby – which he was so grateful for, because taking care of a baby was a lot more work than he had originally thought – so her behaving like this was a little concerning.

“Is she teething?” he wondered out loud. She had no teeth yet, but they could start arriving any day now, and he and Vera had been preparing for it, even buying a teething ring in advance.

“I don’t think so,” Vera shook her head. “She has no fever, her gums are normal and she doesn’t seem to be in any pain.”

Right as she said it, Dawn let out a small whimper and Hamish rubbed her back. “It would be great if you could tell us what you want,” he told her with a small sad smile.

“I should nurse her and put her to bed,” Vera said. “Maybe you can try to trick her into her pajamas before that.”

He nodded, already walking towards the changing table. He had a tactic that usually worked and he was going to try it again. He placed Dawn on the table and immediately started to pretend he was eating her, making the baby giggle loudly.

He got this.

* * *

Vera was pulled from her slumber when she heard someone crying next to her ear. She opened her eyes slowly and glanced around the room in her half awake state, noticing it was already early morning as there was a little bit of light finding its way into the bedroom.

Again, she heard a soft cry and groaned slightly, turning her head towards the sound. She gasped when she saw Dawn lying next to her on the bed, crying quietly.

Immediately she was wide awake as she sat up, all the sleep disappearing from her body. She took the baby in her arms, holding her tight.

“Dawn? H-how?” she stammered. The baby quieted when she was in her mother’s arms, but the commotion had already woken Hamish who was raising his head from his pillow.

“Vera?” he rasped, taking in the situation. When he saw Dawn, his brow furrowed. “Is everything alright?”

He sat up, moving his blanket out of the way, and scooted closer to Vera

She looked at him with a shocked expression, still holding the baby close to her. Dawn was no longer crying, and it seemed she was almost asleep again, safe in her mother’s arms.

“What is going on?” Hamish asked, getting more worried.

“I- I don’t know,” Vera answered, looking at her daughter who had now fully fallen asleep. “I woke up and she was here.”

Now Hamish was looking at her with wide eyes, too. “She was here?”

“Yes! She was lying between us, crying.”

“And you didn’t bring her here?”

“No,” Vera shook her head. Her heart was beating fast and she didn’t know what to think.

Hamish didn't answer but instead got up from the bed and left the room, and Vera was sure he was going to check the nursery, and possibly the rest of the house.

She moved slowly to rest against the headboard, trying not to disturb the baby in her arms and accidentally wake her. She rubbed her tiny chest gently, and just watched her as she slept.

After a small while, Hamish came back to the bedroom with a frown on his face.

“What is it?” Vera whispered.

“Nothing,” he answered. “There’s nothing. Her nursery is in order and no-one has been in the house. I don’t smell anything.”

“But how is she here?” It didn’t make any sense. Dawn couldn’t have walked to their bedroom herself; she hadn’t even learned how to stand yet without support, and there was no way she could have gotten out of her crib.

“Magic?” Hamish offered, walking over to the bed, and sitting on the edge.

Vera huffed. “She can’t do magic.”

“Are you sure? She does have two powerful practitioners as her parents,” he pointed out, his expression serious.

Vera looked down at Dawn and frowned. Could her baby be using magic? She had never heard of something like that happening before.

But she had to admit Hamish could have been onto something. She was the Grand Magus of the Order and he was a werewolf, which already made him a powerful practitioner. What would happen if you combined their magical strenght?

Still, Dawn was just a baby. She couldn’t even speak yet and she truly believed Hamish had disappeared when he put a blanket over his head while they played. She couldn’t know how to use magic.

“You said she was crying when you woke up?”

“Yes,” Vera nodded. “But she stopped when I picked her up.”

That was when Hamish finally started to smile. “Maybe she missed you.”

“But we didn’t hear anything from the monitor.”

Dawn had been sleeping in her own room for a month now and they had finally gotten used to their new sleeping arrangement, knowing they'd hear if she was in distress.

Hamish stroked the baby’s head and answered, “Maybe she woke up and wanted to be near us. I don’t think she knew what she was doing.”

Vera was still doubtful. “I need to know more about this,” she admitted.

He chuckled. “Of course. I can help you go through the whole reliquary again if you need me to.”

She sent him a grateful smile and let him sit next to her, leaning against the headboard.

They knew they couldn’t fall asleep anymore, so they continued to watch their baby as she slept until the sun was fully up.

If their baby could really do magic, they were in for a lot of trouble. It was unknown territory for everyone.

Right now, though, Dawn looked like a completely normal baby as she started to stir in her mother's arms. Vera leaned down to kiss her forehead, silently promising her she’d find out what was happening as soon as she could.


End file.
